


Spectrum

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotions, Gen, Headcanon, Lantern Corps, References to Canon, Relating to Black Lanterns, in places, minor gore warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: The Lantern Corps recruit the Rogues of Central City.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore which Rogues would become part of which Lantern Corps.
> 
> Set in the preboot/ pre NU52 era of DC Comics!

_Lisa Snart of Earth, your rage burns like the heart of a star. We shall help you take the vengeance you deserve._

When the Red Lantern ring comes to Lisa, she slides it with trembling fingers onto the fourth finger of her left hand, a reminder of the life that was stolen from her, from her greatest love.

_Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps._

* * *

_Roscoe Dillon of Earth, you have a mind beyond that of your peers. Your ambition is relentless; even death cannot stop you. For this you inspire great fear._

When the Yellow ring comes to Roscoe, the stripes of his costume darken until there is only a shimmer of green amongst the black. The yellow of his suit glows with newfound power.

_Welcome to the Sinestro Corps._

* * *

_Leonard Snart of Earth, you have overcome great fear and hardship. Your heart is strong, and you know no surrender._

When the Green Lantern ring comes to Len, he's fairly certain someone's getting fired for that decision. That doesn't stop him snatching the thing out of the air, though. After all, that's not his problem. And by now, the universe freaking owes him.

_Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps._

* * *

_Hartley Rathaway of Earth, you refused the apathy of your heritage; you refused to concede to the cruelty of the world around you. Instead you chose to aid those who society desired to forget. For this you inspire great hope._

When the Blue Lantern ring comes to Hartley, he doesn't realise the full extent of what it means. He thinks of his time helping the homeless of Central and Keystone. He does not consider that when people look at him, reformed Rogue turned protector of Central City and friend of the Flash, they see proof of redemption. They see a chance for themselves.

_Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps._

* * *

_Mick Rory of Earth, you are a source of warmth to those who know you; you desire more than many to be kind._

When the Indigo Ring comes to Mick Rory, he does not put it on. He cradles it in his palm, and waits.  
He tries to be good, he really does. He tries to do the right thing, to protect those he can.  
But this had to be a mistake.  
He holds the ring, and waits for it to leave; he has not earnt this herald. He does not deserve this.  
He doesn't think he ever will.

* * *

_Lashawn Baez of Earth, you sacrificed much for the chance to save another. Your heart is full of compassion and your willpower shines in the night sky, however it is your love that shines brightest._

When the Violet Ring comes to Lashawn, it brings the relief she desperately needed. It brings freedom from the judgement the city had brought down on her with the sentence of _'Rogue'_. It confirms her intentions to all, as she had always known them to be, as good.

_Welcome to the Star Sapphires._

* * *

_George Harkness of Earth, a man doomed to die a thousand potential deaths for his crimes. Rise, and have your vengeance against the living as one of us._

Digger’s grimy ash-white hand drags the shrapnel of Waller’s bomb from his neck, and advances on the source of his destruction.

_Welcome back to the Black Lantern Corps._

* * *

_James Jesse of Earth, you are not doomed to the death designed for you._

_Rise._

James awakes with a gasp that sings in his lungs, on his back in the hot desert sun. Bright eyes meet stunning blue as he stares awestruck at the sky above him. His right hand moves to his forehead. He finds - to his delight - nothing, not even a scratch.  
The white ring glowing on his left hand is new, though.  
He lays back in the sand, and for the first time in a long time, the Trickster laughs again.

* * *

Roy Bivolo of Earth receives no ring or summons, and with this he is content.  
After all, why would he ever deign to be the master of one light when he could be the master of them all?

**Author's Note:**

> I am curious - what Lantern Corps do you think the Rogues would be recruited by? :D
> 
> For the sake of avoiding too many Rogues in the same Corp, I picked one Rogue per Corps (which the exception of Avarice, as there is only one Lantern for them and they do not share), hence the outcomes here.


End file.
